Kingdom Hearts II La fe en el corazón
by Android Chaos
Summary: Este fanfic describe los pensamientos de Sora durante su batalla con los 1000 Heartless en Hollow Bastion. No hay muchos spoilers, descuiden. 3


**La fe en el corazón**

**Un fanfiction de Kingdom Hearts II**

**Por: Guillermo Alberto Cervantes Vindiola (Chaos)**

**Nota: ¿Cuales pensamientos le rondan por la mente de Sora durante la batalla de los 1000 Sincorazones en Hollow Bastion? En este fanfic encontrarán la respuesta, así que disfrútenlo. nn**

Un momento de gran tensión se cierne sobre el gran camino en Hollow Bastion. Muchos de los Sincorazón tienen el lugar completamente atestado y parecen no tener fin. Si uno dijera que las cosas no podrían estar peor, esto haría que se equivocara y para cualquier persona, esto sería una pesadilla. Sin embargo, Sora no es cualquier persona; y aunque bien ha luchado contra los Sincorazón por más de un año, nunca imaginó pelear con tantos al mismo tiempo en un solo lugar.

Cualquiera que viera eso tal vez intentaría huir, o quizá podría darse por vencido. ¿Qué es lo que ronda en la mente y corazón de Sora?

La fe.

La fe de poder hallar a Riku y Kairi; la fe de poder volver a casa juntos, la fe de poder detener los planes de la Organización XIII y la fe de poder ayudar a todos sus amigos. La fe puede mover muchas montañas y conmover muchos corazones y en este momento, aparte de la Espada Llave, eso es con lo que Sora cuenta para poder librar esta batalla.

_He llegado lejos, he podido superar varias metas y logramos llegar hasta aquí. _Pensaba para sí el joven. _Aunque esto llegará a ser más difícil, debo lograrlo… puedo lograrlo… Por Kairi, Riku, Leon, Donald, Goofy…_

Abriendo sus ojos con un brillo de conviction y lucha, Sora se prepara para la batalla.

_Por todos, no voy a fallar._

Tienendo a Oathkeeper en sus manos y dando todo con su corazón, Sora corre a enfrentar a los mil Sincorazón que esperan su primer movimiento. En un ataque rápido, Sora logra a acabar con tres de ellos y salta para poder interceptar el siguiente ataque de los Caballeros Armados y termina con otros dos. La ola de Sincorazones se esparce en el sector mientras empuja hacia delante como un mar negro hacia Sora. El muchacho no se inmuta y al bloquear un ataque por el costado, se eleva arriba de ellos y ejecuta una serie de tajos veloces con el que elimina a varios Sincorazón más, pero esto apenas ha comenzado.

_Vaya, esto va en serio. _Pensó Sora mientras ve a más Sincorazones que empiezan a llegar en números grandes. _En verdad piensan tomar Hollow Bastion, pero no lo permitiré. Leon y los demás se han esforzado tanto en poder restaurarlo…_

El combate lentamente se vuelve feroz, pero Sora no cede ante los ataques constantes de los Sincorazón, y tiene muy buenas razones para luchar. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría hallar a Riku y Kairi si llega a ser derrotado aquí? ¿El esfuerzo de todos habrá sido en vano? ¿No habrá alguien que pueda detener las oscuras maquinaciones de la Organización y parar la proliferación de los Sincorazón y los Nadie en todos los mundos?

_¡No! ¡No permitiré que el esfuerzo de todos se desperdicie!_

Utilizando el hechizo Fuego, Sora saca un círculo de llamas que queman a los Sincorazones, liberándose de ellos y logra terminarlos con un ataque circular con su espada. Saltando hacia arriba, se agazapa sobre uno de los robots de vigilancia y lo baja de suelo, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

"!Aquí les va"!

Formando otro círculo, Sora hace que el Sincorazón dispare su rayo láser contra los demás enemigos, cuyos cuerpos se extinguen al ser alcanzados por el rayo y los corazones son liberados, mas esto es solo la primera ola de los muchos asaltos que Sora deberá combatir para detener el avance del ejército de la oscuridad.

¿Cuántos minutos habrán pasado hasta ahora? ¿O quizá hayan sido horas? Los problemas se habían hecho grandes desde que Sora, Donald y Trbilin regresaron a Hollow Bastion y habían dado con la Puerta a la Oscuridad desde el laboratorio de Ansem el Sabio. Lo primero fue ayudar a Tron en la salvación de los sistemas de Hollow Bastion de las manos de Programa de Control Maestro y descubrir la Puerta. Después de la relevación que hizo el rey Mickey acerca del Ansem falso que Sora y sus amigos derrotaron hace un año, los Sincorazón comenzaron su ataque, así como la presencia de los Nadie en este mundo. Por último, combatieron a Demyx, uno de los miembros de la Organización XIII y lograrlo derrotarle y así, Sora ha logrado llegar hasta aquí gracias al apoyo y ayuda proporcionados por Yuffie, Leon, Tifa y Cloud. Ahora él es lo que se interpone entre el ejército de los Sincorazones y la inevitable invasión a Hollow Bastion.

La batalla está llegando al punto crítico. Hay que terminar esta batalla cuanto antes o de lo contrario el rastro del Nadie de Xehanort se perderá.

Xehanort… De modo que era el nombre del impostor que se hacía pasar por Ansem para abrir la puerta a Kingdom Hearts… El responsable de los problemas que sucedieron un año atrás y del caos actual en el que Sora y sus amigos están luchando… Esto se siente como si estuvieran dentro de su legado torcido y turbio, ¡como si fueran solo peones, piezas de ajedrez en un juego más grande de lo que alcanzan a imaginar! Ahora su Nadie es quien está moviendo las piezas a su antojo. ¿Qué espera ganar con esta invasión de Sincorazones en Hollow Bastion? ¿Qué papel desempeñan los Nadie?

La respuesta a estas preguntas deben hallarse superando esta batalla, y está la tienen que ganar. Deben hacerlo o todo se perderá.

"!Ahhh!"

Golpeado y sorprendido, Sora es impactado por los ataques constantes de los Sincorazón, quienes luchan sin dar cuartel y acorralan al Amo de la Espada Llave por todas partes. Por cada 3 o 4 enemigos que eliminan, muchos más toman su lugar y sus ataques comienzan a ser cada vez más peligrosos y Sora siente los límites del cansancio. Nunca en su vida ha combatido por tanto tiempo contra un gran número de enemigos y su fuerza comenzaba a bajar. Se necesitaría algo para poder reponer sus energías con creces.

Y es en este momento tan importante que ese algo lo tiene justo en sus manos.

_Kairi…_

Sora recuerda cuando ella le había prestado este llavero. Lo consideraba su amuleto de buena suerte.

_Este es mi amuleto de la buena suerte. Prométeme que me lo devolverás pronto_

Al ver a Oathkeeper, ve el rostro de Kairi y Sora recuerda su promesa. Esto era más que solo un amuleto para dar buena suerte; este es un símbolo de una promesa muy preciada, una que Sora juró cumplir. Esto era lo que le daba su fe para poder cumplir esa promesa.

_Kairi, aún ahora, puedo sentir que la promesa que te hice me está dando fuerza… En este momento es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante y pienso cumplirla con todo mi corazón. ¡No traicionaré la confianza que me has dado!_

Haciendo un poderoso corte de espiral hacia arriba, Sora logra salvarse de los varios Sincorazones que ya lo tenían acorralado y elimina a muchos más a base de golpes y cortes precisos. Dando todo lo mejor de si, libera sus hechizos de ataque y cura las heridas que sufrió durante la batalla, impulsado por la promesa que hizo a Kairi y apretando a Oathkeeper en sus manos más fuerte que nunca. Ahora siente que puede con cualquier cosa y su fe ha sido restaurada una vez más.

_Esperame un poco más, Kairi. Pronto me reuniré contigo y con Riku._

La marea de los Sincorazones comienza a bajar poco a poco. Los ataques ya no se vuelven tan frecuentes como lo eran al principio y Sora ya está ganando más espacio para poder seguir luchando, pero esto debe terminar. Solo quedan 20 Sincorazones más y podrán llegar con el Nadie de Xehanort; es la oportunidad idónea para terminar esta lucha.

_Donald y Tribilin ya no deben tardar en acabar con los Sincorazones restantes. _Pensó el jovencito en sus amigos. _Ahora las cosas serán más sencillas para mi._

Para dar el paso final, Sora utiliza la magia Ventisca, disparando unas esferas gélidas hacia unos cuantos enemigos y logra acertar su tiro mientras derrota a 5 Sincorazones más. Quedan solo 13 y con unos movimientos veloces con la Oathkeeper, Sora logra derribar a los últimos adversarios al fin. Avanzando un poco hacia la salida al desfiladero, el chico se apoya sobre la pared, respirando para poder recuperar el aliento después de haber superado una gran prueba. Sentía que el cansancio volvía a agobiarlo, pero se recupera de nuevo, pensando en todos sus amigos. Ahora debe superar otra prueba más.

"!Sora! ¿Estás bien?"

Voltea hacía atrás y ve a Tribilin y Donald volviendo a su lado después de derrotar a los otros Sincorazones. Ellos también estaban cansados, pero seguían en buen estado y eso era lo que importaba, ya que están juntos de nuevo.

"Sí, estoy bien. Esta es la pelea más larga que jamás haya tenido y qué bueno que ya se terminó."

"!Miren, es el rey!" Exclamó Donald mientras vio que Mickey derrotó al último Sincorazón que faltaba.

La última prueba ya estaba cerca y Sora podía sentirlo. Reuniendo su fuerza con Oathkeeper en sus manos, se prepara para la batalla.

"!Bien, vayamos a ayudarlo!"

Su fe en sus amigos, en su corazón y en su promesa es lo que le dio a Sora la fortaleza para superar las muchas pruebas que se han puesto frente a él. Ha compartido muchos momentos de felicidad, de tristeza, de risas y de tranquilidad al lado de todos y los guardaría en sus recuerdos hasta el final de sus días y lo han conducido hasta el momento más importante de su misión. Con sus ojos puestos hacia adelanta, Sora y sus amigos avanzan para dar inicio a una gran prueba más.

**Y aquí se termina este fanfic tal como lo vemos. Después de jugar esta parte particular del juego se me había ocurrido hacer este fanfic para todos y para el concurso en la 11va. Convención. Espero que esta historia les haya sido de su agrado y que bien valga la pena para el gusto de todos ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
